


Easter? More like Eggman Day

by Jarate_Man



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, I feel like people are getting tired of me writing Stone's name as Daniel and not Aban, M/M, Robotnik hates the puns but also loves them at the same time, You can't convince me otherwise, both boys are soft uwu, but he loves them because it's Stone saying them, but still, he hates them because they're so bad, honorary egg puns because of course Stone would, idk man, it's not like I'm gonna stop, just some time after, this takes place after Robotnik comes back from the mushroom planet, when specifically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarate_Man/pseuds/Jarate_Man
Summary: Just a simple fic of Robotnik and Stone enjoying a nice spring Sunday.(I know the title mentions Easter, but it's not religious. It's just Stone making a bunch of egg jokes because Eggman)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Easter? More like Eggman Day

**Author's Note:**

> I said on yesterday's stream "Easter is about Eggs now, so does that mean it's technically Eggman Day?" and everyone agreed with me on it so I just decided that I'll make a fic about them on Easter, cuz what else am I gonna do on a Sunday night?

Robotnik woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. He opened his tired eyes as he lifted himself off of his bed. It was difficult, not only because he didn’t want to leave his bed, but also because his limbs ached. He had spent practically the entire night working on a new robot that had come to mind a couple days prior. He worked with a fervent mentality as he rushed to finish it as soon as possible. It wasn’t needed at the moment, but the hyperfixation that his mind had on finishing this new project was impossible _not_ to follow.

He groggily got up and pulled his robe on, as the air was chilly in the house. He put on his slippers and exited the bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He followed the smell, which led him to the kitchen and, evidently, Stone cooking breakfast.

“Good morning, Ivo,” Stone cheerfully replied. Robotnik grunted in response as he sat down in the nearest chair he could get to. He leaned his elbows on the dining table as he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Stayed up late again?” The sound of a plate being set down in front of him jarred him out of his stupor. He stared up at the younger man, who gazed down at him with a heart-stopping smile. A blush spread on the doctor’s face as he quickly turned to look at his plate.

Stone had made two medium-sized omelettes, which had been placed to imitate the shape of a Valentine’s day heart. It was a French omelette, filled with pieces of ham, sautéed mushrooms, bell peppers, and spinach. The bacon that Stone had finished cooking when Robotnik walked into the room were placed on top of the eggs, imitating a heart as well.

“Thank you, love,” he muttered, picking up his fork and knife and digging into his food with vigor. Stone chuckled and strolled back into the kitchen. A couple seconds later, the sound of a mug being set down made Ivo glance to the right. 

Like always, Daniel had made the perfect brew of coffee to start Ivo’s day. He had been experimenting with different flavors and they always resulted in the doctor falling in love with them. Today’s brew was a simple hazelnut latte with french vanilla creamer. A little picture had been drawn on the foam; it was a simple heart with the initials R+S in the middle.

Robotnik chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee. He smiled into the cup, letting his eyelids droop lovingly as he wondered how he was so lucky to have this man in the first place.

“Ivo, I have a question for you.” Daniel sat down in front of the doctor, folding his arms on the table. Robotnik looked up at the man and raised his eyebrows, telling him to continue. 

“Why did the egg regret being in an omelette?” Robotnik rolled his eyes, a regretful smile stretching his lips.

“Why did it, Daniel?” he asked, groaning internally. He saw a grin form on the other’s face as he replied with, “It wasn’t all that’s cracked up to be.”

Robotnik groaned, throwing his utensils down as the agent exploded into a fit of laughter. The expression on Ivo’s face only made Daniel laugh harder. Soon he was clutching his stomach, feeling it begin to hurt as his fit passed.

“I swear,” Ivo grunted, sending Daniel into another, smaller fit of laughter. Ivo smiled adoringly at the man, enjoying how the light filtered through the cracks of the blinds and illuminated the gentle face of his lover. It made him look angelic, reminding Ivo of the pictures in the Bible he read at the orphanage so many decades ago.

Stone wiped the tears off of his face as he sat up. His cheeks were flushed and there was an intense yet beautiful light in his eyes as he stared back at the older man. “I couldn’t help it, Ivo.”

Robotnik rolled his eyes again, smiling. “Of course you couldn’t.” A giggle came from Daniel as he got up.

“Now, if you’ll _egg-scuse_ me,” Daniel said, leaving the room. Robotnik groaned louder this time, hearing Stone laugh once more.

* * *

Hours had passed after breakfast. Robotnik had holed himself up in the garage like always, working at tightening a bolt in place. He had to shift his arm around a lot in the tight space, focusing all his energy into this one piece of metal.

A small cheerl escaped his lips as he finished with the bolt, moving to work on another part of the machine.

“Ivo!” The doctor’s eyelid twitched at hearing his name being called out. He pushed himself from under the craft. He stopped the mechanic’s creeper from rolling further as he stared up at the man next to him.

Daniel had changed out of his blue pajamas and had changed into a nice cream-colored shirt and a pair of black dress pants. It was obvious he had a video conference with some government lackey; he only dressed like that around the house when he had to do his weekly report on Robotnik. It was amazing they didn’t suspect anything yet of the relationship between the two men. If they did, they didn’t make any move to separate the two. Every higher up knew the absolute destruction Robotnik was capable of and they didn’t want the doctor’s fickle trust and his trigger happy finger to fire at them.

It was almost laughable at how terrified they were at the man in front of Stone. Face covered in grease, goggles pulled over his eyes, black gloves only made darker from spilled oil, the man looked like a normal mechanic and _not_ the “government wackjob” title he had received. His shaved head and his overgrown mustache added to the effect in some strange way, making him look more out of this world than anything. _He looks amazing_ , Daniel thought with a smile.

The doctor lifted his goggles up, staring up at Stone with a puzzled expression on his face. “What is it, Daniel? I’m in the middle of finishing my project.”

“Lunch is ready,” Daniel said, extending his arm out. Ivo reached out and took the arm, lifting himself off of the stiff board. He groaned, hearing his bones pop in several places.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he grumbled as he took his gloves off and placed them on a nearby workbench. Daniel chuckled and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“‘As you grow older, you gain more experience from the events you’ve faced. Don’t fear growing older, embrace it with vigor as you trudge on in your life.’”

Ivo blinked in surprise, taking his goggles off. “Where did you get that from?”

“The senior quotes page of my yearbook.” Robotnik laughed, throwing his body into the action. Small wheezes came out as the joke hit him with full force from how out of left field it was.

Daniel smiled, taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading him to a shower room that was connected to the garage. Ivo followed, still chuckling from the joke.

“Now, you go wash up,” Daniel ordered. “If I see you come into the kitchen one more time with dirty fingernails, I _will_ filet you.”

Robotnik straightened up as he did a salute. “At once, sir!” he barked out, a smirk on his face. He laughed when he was shoved backwards slightly. Daniel shook his head as he watched Ivo go into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

He went to go to the kitchen, immediately heading to the sink to wash his hands. Even the simple pat he gave Ivo left his hand a mess of grease. He grabbed a hand towel that was close by and wiped his hands dry.

Daniel plated the food that had been left in the oven when Robotnik walked out. He wore a dark purple turtleneck and a pair of baggy sweatpants. It made the agent smile when he saw the unorganized clothing that Ivo had on. The doctor was constantly obsessed with looking perfect and making sure all of his outfits matched, which made moments when his attire was in a state of disarray all the more precious to Daniel. It meant that Ivo trusted him enough to _not_ care about how he looked.

“What are we having today?” he asked as he sat down. He looked at his plate as Daniel replied with a gentle, “Veggie frittata.”

Ivo nodded, reaching for his fork and knife. He had known that Stone was a vegetarian from his second month working with the doctor. He had visibly winced when Robotnik suggested that he would get a steak dinner for being such a good assistant. Curious as always, Robotnik questioned Stone until he finally revealed his stance on eating meat. It surprised the doctor immensely since he always thought that the reason Stone was so muscular was because he either ate a lot of meat or he periodically injected himself with steroids. Stone vehemently denied doing the latter, saying that he would never do anything of the such and that he would rather naturally build up his muscles instead of resorting to such methods. Robotnik relented, instead suggesting that they could go to a local Chinese restaurant that catered to vegetarians.

Ivo’s mouth watered the second the frittata was on his fork. He ate the piece slowly, savoring the taste. Anything that Daniel made was amazing, in his opinion. And it was an opinion he would stand by until time ended.

“You look a little _egg_ -cited to be eating my food.”

Robotnik groaned, swallowing his food roughly. “Is this why you’ve made two food dishes that include eggs? To torture me with egg puns?”

Daniel grinned but said nothing in return. He grabbed his own utensils and began eating. The smug look on his face made Robotnik weary, yet he continued eating his lunch. 

Stone finished quickly, picking up his plate and walking over to the sink. He washed them, alongside the other dishes he used to make their lunch. Robotnik, after finishing, picked his plate and tossed it into the sink.

“I’ll be in the garage if you need me.” A spray of water hit his face as he turned to leave. He glared playfully at the man in front of him who had obviously thrown that water at him.

“Aren’t you going to wash your plate?” Daniel asked, sounding like a mother scolding her child. Robotnik raised an eyebrow at the other and quickly pulled him into a kiss. Daniel gasped as he felt his body move towards the doctor, but he instantly kissed the other back. They pulled away after a minute, panting softly as the water ran in the background.

“Ok, ok,” Daniel said while chuckling. “You don’t have to wash your dish right now.” Robotnik smiled brightly as he let go of Daniel.

“Omeletting it slide just this once.” The frown on Robotnik’s face only made Stone’s smile widen as he planted another kiss on the other’s lips.

“I’m going to have a hernia from the number of egg jokes you’ve been making today.” Daniel smirked as he turned back to continue washing the dishes. 

“You just don’t appreciate fine art, Ivo.” The doctor scoffed as he pecked a kiss on Daniel’s cheek and turned to leave.

“Call me when dinner’s ready!” he shouted as he walked into the garage. A muffled “Ok!” came from the kitchen as Robotnik started up again on his robot.

* * *

A quiet knock sounded at the door. A grunt from the older man told Stone he could enter. “Dinner’s ready, Ivo,” he said as he watched the man come up from under the giant tank that he was building. (It looked like a tank, although with Ivo there was a possibility it could be anything. Once Daniel had mistaken a marble with a smoke bomb. It wasn’t pretty when Ivo came into the garage and stared with both concern and fury at the agent who sat against the wall, aggressively coughing as he attempted to get the smoke out of his lungs.)

Ivo stood up with a groan as his bones creaked once more. “I’ll need a massage after dinner,” he mumbled, shooting a hopeful glance at his boyfriend. A smile and a nod were given in return as once more, Ivo hopped into the shower.

When he came out, he walked the halls of his house, reminiscing the time before Daniel had become his boyfriend. The walls were positively barren of anything except for shelves that contained tools or weapons that he would test out and use every so often. The walls were a pearl white, simple in color. Everything that Robotnik had in his house was for convenience only. Comfort was something that never crossed his mind. What was the point of “settling down” somewhere when everyone would die in the end? Why put in any effort when the second he stopped living, some vulture would swoop down on the house and sell it to some entitled family that treated every first world problem they faced like it was the end of the world? No, better to just leave it the way it was.

In turn, he never truly believed in using the term “home” for his place of residence. It was only somewhere he could stay before he had to go back to his lab every weekday. It wasn’t until Daniel stepped foot in his house that it truly _felt_ like home. 

The walls, void of anything, had been filled up with paintings Daniel made and pictures that he took of both of them. Different rooms had been painted to set the mood and brought some life into the empty parts of his house. Even the kitchen, hardly used since all Robotnik made for food was instant soup and other microwavable things, was filled with the rattling of pots and pans as Daniel made another culinary delicacy. For the first time in all his life, he had found someplace that felt like his own. The childhood fear he had developed of never finding a place where he belonged vanished as Daniel had beamed up at him with a smile so loving it hurt to look at. It was such an emotional moment for him that he burst into tears, the first he’s shed since the school bully had punched him. Daniel had held him tightly, whispering comforting words as he saw the man he admired break down in front of him. It was a moment that brought them together, one that would seal their fate as they faced the terrifying world they lived in together.

A smile, gentle as a summer’s breeze, graced the man’s face as he remembered that moment fondly. Never had he opened himself up so much, for fear that his vulnerability would cause him pain. Yet Daniel never did anything to hurt him. Instead, he, too, opened himself up to the doctor and cared for him like nobody else had before. He introduced Ivo to his family and even if they were a bit hesitant in welcoming this stranger, they eventually relented and accepted him as part of the family. All his life, he had searched for someone to sweep him off his feet and tell him that he was loved and cared for, even if he told himself that he didn’t believe in emotions and the thought of that was utter stupidity. Now, however, as he walked into the kitchen wearing his turtleneck sweater and his sweatpants again, he knew he found that special someone.

Daniel turned around and smirked. “You’re wearing _that_ again?”

“I only put this on for an hour, Daniel,” Ivo snapped jokingly. “They can _hardly_ be classified as dirty.”

“Whatever you say, love,” Daniel responded. Ivo’s heart still skipped a beat hearing that word. He sat down in his chair and watched as Daniel placed a still hot dish of lasagna in front of him. The agent took off his oven mitts and placed them by his side as he sat down next to Ivo. A kiss was placed on the doctor’s forehead, making the man who deemed all human emotions a waste of time blush deeply.

“You spoil me,” he muttered, watching as Daniel fumbled around with a wine bottle. 

“I think it’s _you_ ,” Daniel grunted, “that’s spoiled _me_.” He struggled with the cork, attempting to pull it off with no success.

“May I?” Ivo asked, extending his hand out. Daniel huffed and gave the bottle to him without a second thought. 

Ivo walked over into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. He found what he was looking for fairly quickly. With a smirk, he lifted the corkscrew up so the other man could see it. He took the cork off with ease, eliciting a look of awe and utter embarrassment from Daniel.

“I forgot that was there,” he admitted sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked awkwardly off to the side.

“That’s why _I’m_ the brains of this relationship,” Ivo joked, walking back over to his lover. Daniel rolled his eyes as he took the bottle from Ivo’s hands and poured the wine into their glasses.

“And yet you couldn’t figure out your emotions for me until _I_ admitted I liked you, huh?” Daniel asked, smirking playfully. An intense blush covered Ivo’s cheeks as he stuttered around in an attempt to counter Daniel. Stone laughed, planting a well-meaning kiss on the doctor’s lips.

“You know I’m teasing you.” Ivo went behind his boyfriend and hugged him, burying his face into the man’s shoulder. A muffled response came from him, one that distinctly sounded like, “I hate you.”

Daniel feigned ignorance at the man’s statement, opting to just lift his shoulder so Ivo could sit back down and eat. Ivo got off of Daniel and sat down in his chair, jumping slightly at the sound of the oven’s timer going off.

Stone put his oven mitts back on as he opened the oven. He pulled out a tray of soufflés and placed them carefully on the countertop. He left them to cool as he walked back to his seat, taking his mitts off once more.

The men ate in relative silence as the smell of the french treat wafted into the dining room. When he was done, Stone stood up and took out one of the soufflés and added a bit of whipped cream he had made earlier on the top. He took out a second one for himself and did the same. Carefully he walked back over to the doctor, setting the little bowls gently down on the table.

With his unused spoon, Daniel cracked the top of the soufflé and ate it. He watched Ivo finish up and do the same with his treat. He ate slowly, savoring the taste.

“Ivo?” The man hummed, eating another piece of soufflé. Daniel had his arm on the table, his head resting on top of his hand. He looked fondly at the man, admiring how peaceful Ivo looked as he ate.

“How did the chef abuse his eggs?” Robotnik groaned softly, knowing he was about to be subject to some awful puns once more.

“How, Daniel?” The smirk on Stone’s face did nothing to relax the doctor as he responded with, “He beat them.”

Ivo put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. Soft chuckles could be heard from the agent as he tried to get the doctor’s hands off his face. 

“I will strangle you if you say one more egg pun today,” Robotnik grumbled, taking his hands off and finishing the soufflé quickly.

“You just can’t take a yoke,” Daniel complained, laughing when he felt Ivo give him a rough pat on the head. Ivo picked up his dishes and placed them in the sink.

“Leave them, Ivo,” Daniel said while standing up. “I’ll clean up. You can go back to the garage and finish your project.”

Ivo walked over to Daniel and kissed him tenderly. “Thank you, dear.”

He didn’t return to the garage, however. Instead, he walked over to the living room and opened the door. A breeze passed him as he stood on the balcony, looking out over the woods that made up their backyard. He took solace in the relative silence that filled the air, the only noises that he was able to hear from the woodland creatures that filled the forest.

He heard the door behind him open. He didn’t turn around as he heard the soft footsteps of Daniel’s come closer and closer to him. Soon he felt the warm heat of the agent next to him, which contrasted heavily with the now chilled air. Ivo wrapped an arm around Daniel’s waist, pulling him close. He smiled as he felt Daniel relax into his touch, the agent’s head now on Robotnik’s shoulder.

“Taking a break?” Stone asked softly. He closed his eyes as he felt Ivo’s finger rub circles into his side.

“A much-needed one,” Ivo replied. He turned towards his boyfriend, pulling him in a tender hug. Daniel smiled as he looked up at the doctor with adoring eyes.

“Daniel,” Ivo said under his breath. The man in front of him stood straighter when he heard his name being said. He looked so innocent as he gaped at Ivo. He remembered the first time those eyes had looked up at him. At the time of hiring Stone, those eyes had been so cold and distant, showing as much emotion as Robotnik felt then. It was a bit jarring to look into those dark eyes, never showing a hint of emotion as Robotnik screamed at him. Now, those beautiful chocolate eyes gazed up at him with such love and adoration that it made the doctor want to sob. It was like looking at two different people, yet Ivo knew it was the same man he had fallen in love with and hired so many years ago.

“Why do you have such an intense urge to say egg puns today?” Robotnik asked. He gazed down at the slightly smaller man, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Don’t you know what day it is?” Daniel asked. Robotnik raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“It’s Easter!” Stone proclaimed. The doctor was still confused, as was evident by the puzzled look on his face. Daniel sighed gently as he rolled his eyes playfully at the man.

“For some inexplicable reason,” the agent began, “Easter has now become a holiday of collecting eggs, right?” Robotnik nodded hesitantly, wondering what Stone was getting at.

“Remember that nickname Sonic gave you?” Ivo grit his teeth at the mention of the hedgehog, nodding stiffly.

“What was the nickname?”

“Eggman,” Ivo said curtly. Stone’s grin widened as he kissed the doctor’s nose.

“Since Easter is about eggs now, that technically means it’s Eggman day.”

Robotnik stared down at the man before throwing his head back in a fit of laughter. His loud voice filled the room as the man in his arms went into a small giggling fit. His body shook with mirth as he _now_ had his answer for the insane amount of egg puns he had to suffer through today.

“Ah, Daniel,” he sighed happily as he finished laughing. “I can’t believe how expertly you’ve crafted this plan, all without me knowing. I knew that something was being done behind my back, but I didn’t know it was _this_!”

Daniel looked down flusteredly, feeling his cheeks warm up at the unconventional compliment. “Did you like it?” he asked meekly.

“No,” Robotnik replied, placing a tender kiss on Stone’s head. “I loved it.”

Daniel sighed as he placed his head in the crook of Ivo’s neck. “I love you, Ivo,” he murmured, feeling the doctor pull him closer into the hug.

“I love you too, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this is the longest chapter/short story I've written. Just goes to show how much I love these boys. :)
> 
> (Also, I know this says it was published on Monday instead of Sunday, but technically it's Easter Monday, so ha, take that)


End file.
